A Monsters Obsession
by QueenRazUrahara
Summary: This is a one shot for a friend  .


**MORNING` Serina**

Serina trailed after her espada as he headed toward the large meeting hall where Aizen and the other espada waited. The plan was soon to be set in motion and the war would come shortly after. Despite his cold apperance and unemotionally attitude, Serina could detect even the smallest hints of emotions from him. She was the only person, it seemed, who could do this.

"Master, Ulquiorra. May I ask why Lord Aizen is proceeding ahead of schedule?" she asked in a formal and calm tone. No trace of emotion in her voice. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"It is not our place to question Lord Aizen." he told her simply. She nodded to him.

"Sorry master." she said. In his voice she could hear that he was annoyed with her for questioning him. She fell completely silent after that until the reached the doors to the meeting.

Ulquiorra stepped inside without a word to her. She knew what her orders where even if none were given. She was to wait patciently for him to come back out after the meeting. She leaned against the opposite wall to wait.

**AFTERNOON`Serina**

Ulqiourra finally emerged from the meeting hall followed closely by the tenth espada, Yammy. Serina quickly straighted he posture and awaited his commands. Yammy grinned at her with a sickly amount of yellow build up on his overly large teeth. She resisted the urge to make a face in Ulquiorra's presence.

"I'm leaving for the human world. You're to remain here." Ulquiorra told her in a dull monotone. He then turned to leave without saying another word to his fraccion. Yammy stomped after him, wether the stomping was because he was angry or simple because of his sheer size, wasn't clear, but he stomped none the less.

Serina turned and began her walk back to Ulquiorra's palace on the other side of Los Loches. The walk was dull and the solid white of the halls made the simply task of walking to be mind numbing. It was like walking into an endless abyss, devoid of any form of color.

Espina hummed at her side in an irritated sort of way. Her eyes glanced down at the zanpaktou in question, silently wondering to herself what was bothering it. It continually hummed out it's warning, though she ignored it's attempts at getting her attention.

Once she reached her espada's palace she walked to the marble stand at the foot of her bed where zanpkatou would rest at night. She kneeled on the ground and gently placed it into the notches so that it was perfectly alined, as it was every night.

Getting to her feet once again she removed her normal day wear, then replaced it with a pair of simple white shorts and a black tanktop. Once satisfied by her apperance she slipped into her bed for the night.

**MORNING`Szayel**

The pink haired espada sat at his desk, watching his monitors intently. His fraccion muttled around behind him destory who knows what but he was focused. Completely and totally lost in the images on the screen.

He slowly reached out a gloved hand to caress the screen with his fingers as if it were the real thing. His obsession was becoming a problem. Most of his research subjects had died off due to his lack of focuse. The few he had left where in poor condition. He knew he needed to return to his work but... He found it impossible to remove his thoughts from his obsession for more than a few moments.

He should know better, he thought to himself. Of all the people in the world, HE should be the one to know what harm this could do. A simply little obsession had consumed him. Driven him mad, if he wasn't to begin with.

His lean body begged him to give in to his desires. To simply take what he wanted as he always did but he had to remind himself constantly '_This prize doesn't belong to me_' As much as it pained him, he had to face the simple fact that what he wanted wasn't his. It was in fact gaurded jealously by another.

Oh but he wanted it. To feel his obsession at it's maximum. To give in to his primitive and instinctual desires.

He sighed to himself and clicked off the screens which held his only fix. The only way for him to satisfy his addiction. Spinning in his chair he stood and walked passed his neglected lab and freely running fraccion. Once this meeting was over he would return to his screens and continue his obsessive thoughts.

**AFTERNOON`Szayel**

Szayel's body trembled with anticipation as Ulquiorra and Yammy left the hall to prepair for their mission to Karakura town. A sly grin spread it's way across his thiny framed face. He'd been dreaming of this for nearly a year. All of his pent up desires would have their chance to be unleashed. Aizen simply had to say two little words. 'You're dismissed'

Those two beautiful words would free him to do as he pleased. He was so close to his goal he could taste it. His entire body ached with desire.

"Szayel... Is something wrong?" Aizen asked when he noticed the expression on the espada's face. Szayel chuckled darkly.

"Nothing at all Lord Aizen. Simply excited to see what information Ulquiorra and Yammy bring us." he lied. Aizen eyed him for a moment before turning away.

"Very well, you're dismissed." Szayel could practically see angels dancing around Aizen's words as the espada began to leave and return to their castles.

"Perfect." he said calmly to himself as he stood, a sadistic grin plastered onto his face.

**NIGHT`-**

Serina hummed quietly in her sleep as she nuzzled her face against her soft black pillow. In a world of contentment inside her own mind she laid oblivious to shadow of danger hovering just above her. The silence in her room grew for peacefully to ominous in nature. Like the calm hush before a tornado is born, or the silence of a lion before it pounces on a gazelle. Even though she wasn't aware of it... there was a monster lurking in the shadows.

A cold chuckled echoed quietly through the near bare room. A dark figure waited patciently in the dark for the perfect moment in which to unleash his desires upon the small girl he'd grown so obsessed with.

He had to admit to himself that she was much more appealing in person than on his screens, much more... appetizing.

He shivered with delight as she rolled over in her sleep, the blankets now pulled back enough to expose her slender legs to his hungry eyes. His mouth watered at the mear sight of such a beautifully delicate creature.

His mind thought cruely on how he should extract his pleasure from her. He'd gone over so many ways in his head, all of which pleased him greatly, but which to choosen. Now that he had his chance he must pick which way would please him the most. Which way would slag his instense lust.

Serina rolled once again so she was laying on her back. Szayel crept out of his place in the shadows. He slithered his way across her room silently. Passing her still humming zanpkato. 'If only youd have headed it's call' he thought sadistically as he looked from her sleeping form to the sword that wished to protect it's master.

He reached out his hand and gently pushed aside whatever hairs dared to block his view of her ellegant face.

"Serina." he purred. He could taste her sweetness already. He savored the looked of serenity on her face. For soon that look would be gone.

Serina twitched uncomfortably in her sleep. An unknown force pulling her away from the safety of her dreams and into the cruel nightmare that awaited her in reality.

As her eyes opened slowly, the force that had awoken her made itself known with a chuckle cold enough to send shivers up her spine.

For a moment an icy panic filled Serina's heart as she awaited a fate unknown to her.

Szayel grinned cruely down at the girl. "Hello my dear." he said darkly. He could see her shudder. Exactly what he wanted. The fear radiating off of her filled his entire body with intense pleasure causing him to chuckle once again. "Oh Serina, how long I'v craved to see you this way." his fingers trickled lightly down her body.

She tried to hit him... tried to move... tried to make a sound... but nothing. All she could do was watch him as her heart raced.

"You know... Ulquiorra is a very lucky person indeed." he mused aloud as his fingers traced the outline of her bra. A small blade slid out from his sleeve, which he then used to slice down her tanktop ripping it in half and cutting her stomach lightly. She winced as best she could with her limited movement.

"Im sorry my dear did I hurt you?" he asked sadistically. "Tell does it hurt when I do... This." he said running the blade across the small cut making it far deeper. Her eyes closed in pain. He sighed to himself. "Tsk tsk... Now that wasn't very nice of me at all was it?" his tone was playfull yet cruel.

He lowered himself down to her and ran his tongue slowly along the now bleeding cut. He purred to himself in delight at the sweet taste of her pain. He would enjoy every second of this.

He moved up to her lips and kissed them not at all gently. He bit viciously at her pale lips, drawing blood easily. It all tasted so delicious to him.

A few small tears slipped from her eyes and immediatly caught the espadas attention.

"All you have to do is tell me to stop and I will gladly do as you say." he said with a cruel laugh at the girls pain. She tried to speak once more but still her body refused to do as she wished. "No? You have nothing to say?... Well, I suppose I'll continue then." he taunted her.

Szayel savagely began to bit and lick at her neck, tearing at the soft flesh. Bruises were visable after only a few seconds had passed.

He ran his hand down her body and roughly began to rub at her thighs.

"I wonder if Ulquiorra has found you as taintalizing as I have?" he wondered aloud. "Surely if he had he wouldn't have been able to resist having a little... fun." his hand slide to her inner thigh. He watched her eyes intently.

Horror filled her dark eyes as the realization of what he wanted finally hit her.

Szayel shuttered and laughed wickedly at her.

"No need to worry dear Serina. I shall save myself such pleasure for a more fitting ocassion." he said to her with a smir still stuck firmly on his lips.

Serina closed her eyes and began to think the same thought over and over

'_fall back asleep, just go back to sleep_'

As if he could read her mind, he began to laugh at her attempt.

"You won't be sleeping anytime soon my sweet." he told her as he bit at her ear lobe. "Where would be the fun if I let you sleep through our little exiriment?"

She closed her eyes as tightly as she could. Serina's eyes burned with effort of holding in her tears.

"No,... You'll be awake for every second of my pleasure." he hissed into her hear.


End file.
